Recordando o Passado
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (PF) Snape tem uma noite enfadonha a corrigir provas, quando se lembra um pouco sobre o que resultou na morte de Lily e James Potter.


**Título:** Recordando o Passado | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/Nick Grimes | **Personagem:** Severus Snape | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K| **Gênero:** Angst | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (PF) Snape tem uma noite enfadonha a corrigir provas, quando se lembra um pouco sobre o que resultou na morte de Lily e James Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Nota da Autora:** Essa fic foi uma ideia que eu, juntamente com Nick Grimes, tivemos. É pequenina, mas foi escrita com muito amor para vocês. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **RECORDANDO O PASSADO**

Severus se encontrava em seu gabinete, sentado em sua escrivaninha e corrigia as provas de Poções de seu primeiro ano. A seu lado estava seu Patronus, lhe fazendo companhia, e observava atentamente seus movimentos. Ele gostava de sua presença, pois se sentia mais perto de Lily. Em cima da mesa se encontrava dois molhos de pergaminhos, um frasco com tinta, um bule com chá e um porta retrato de Lily, que olhava atentamente para ele.

Acabou de corrigir a ultima prova, que era de Draco, e escreveu no topo do pergaminho a palavra "Brilhante." Colocou o pergaminho em cima da pilha de provas corrigidas, que se encontrava ao seu lado esquerdo e pousou a pena dentro do frasco. Estalou os dedos entorpecidos e soltou um pequeno suspiro, se sentindo cansado.

Pegou no bule e encheu a xícara com chá quente de camomila, que acalmava seus nervos. Deu uma rápida vista de olhos na lareira, onde o fogo ainda crepitava, fazendo sombras nas paredes, e pousou o bule com um baque seco em cima da mesa. Suas mãos rodearam a xícara de porcelana, que aqueceu suas mãos e a levou aos lábios, sentindo o líquido quente escorrendo por sua garganta.

Olhou para o relógio que se encontrava afixado na parede e viu que eram onze e meia da noite.

" _Ainda tenho tempo para corrigir algumas provas dos Gryffindors_." – Pensou o professor, não querendo imaginar as respostas que corrigiria. Pousou a xícara, se baixou e pegou em sua pasta. Guardou as provas de Slytherin e retirou as provas de Gryffindor.

Amontoou o pequeno molho de pergaminhos em cima da mesa, em seu lado direito, e se preparou mentalmente para a tarefa que iria realizar. O que mais detestava em ser professor era de corrigir provas, embora, ás vezes, não conseguisse controlar uma risada ao ler as respostas fora de contexto de seus alunos.

Mas não podia evitar uma pontada de orgulho quando um aluno seu terminava seu percurso escolar, pois ele tinha feito parte de seu aprendizado. E sabia que, se um dia, precisasse de realizar uma poção, se lembraria dele o ensinando e cobrando para que a poção estivesse perfeita.

Pegou no primeiro pergaminho e leu o nome do aluno: "Neville Longbottom".

" _Ótimo_." – Pensou, ironicamente – " _Comecei bem_."

Retirou a pena e começou a ler as respostas. Colocou a mão na têmpora ao ler as obscenidades escritas e não conseguiu conter um gemido de desespero. Com a pena em riste, começou a riscar as respostas e a colocar anotações ao lado. Por fim, colocou um "Trasgo" a vermelho no início da prova. Pousou o pergaminho em seu lado esquerdo e pegou noutro. Reconheceu a letra caprichosa da Srta. Granger e, pelo tamanho das respostas, percebeu que ela tinha muito conhecimento da arte das Poções, mesmo que suas respostas fossem fielmente transcritas dos livros. Molhou a pena e corrigiu a prova da sabe-tudo, como gostava de lhe chamar. Ficou admirado com as respostas escritas, que estavam bem estruturadas e completas. Acabou a correção e colocou um "Brilhante" no início da prova. Pousou o pergaminho e pegou em mais uma prova, lendo o nome "Seamus Finningan". Torceu o nariz, desagradado, ao ver a letra mal cuidada e o pergaminho sujo de seu aluno. Teve vontade de lhe colocar um grande "Trasgo", mas se conteve. Começou a ler as respostas fazendo, de vez em quando, uma careta de insatisfação. Colocou no topo da folha um "Excede as Expectativas", embora tivesse vontade de lhe dar um "Péssimo". Passou a folha corrigida para o lado das outras e, sentindo que uma dor de cabeça viria se continuasse lendo as respostas absurdas de seus alunos, prometeu a si mesmo que só corrigiria mais uma prova e iria dormir. Olhou para a lareira e viu que o fogo estava se extinguindo aos poucos. Coçou os olhos, tentando afastar o sono que aparecia e pegou na xícara, bebendo o resto do chá. Pegou em mais uma prova e olhou fixamente para o nome que estava escrito.

– _Potter…_ – Sussurrou roucamente e seu olhar se dirigiu para o pequeno porta retrato de Lily. Viu que ela o observava com um sorrisinho triste. Com um aperto no coração e sentindo sua garganta ficando embolada, afastou o pergaminho e a pena de si e colocou as mãos em seu rosto, o ocultando. A corça, sentindo sua dor, acariciou seu rosto com o focinho. Snape sentiu um toque cálido em seu rosto e, sem se conter, lágrimas quentes escorreram por suas bochechas, molhando suas mãos. Soltou um soluço sufocado ao se lembrar que Lily estava morta por sua culpa. Mesmo tendo, na noite anterior, pedido perdão ao reflexo dela no espelho de Ojesed e mesmo parecendo que ela o tinha perdoado, não se sentia em paz. Ele era o culpado pela morte da mulher que amava, a única pessoa que se tinha importado verdadeiramente com ele, e seu inimigo em Hogwarts. Era sua culpa que Harry tinha crescido sem pais. Só porque revelou aquela maldita profecia de Trelawney. Se ele tivesse sabido, nunca a teria revelado ao Lord das Trevas. Mesmo sabendo que Black tinha também parte da culpa, por ter revelado a localização dos Potters, ele se sentia o maior culpado. De todos os erros que tinha cometido, os que mais o marcaram foi ter chamado sua melhor amiga de "sangue ruim", a afastando de si e, também por ter contado sobre a profecia. A morte de Lily e James Potter eram a que mais pesavam em sua consciência. E ele nunca se iria perdoar por isso.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Esperamos ansiosos vossos comentários, nos dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
